Aunque no sea conmigo
by Renee09
Summary: Una vez que se pierde el amor, difícilmente puede recuperarse. ONE SHOT Serena/Darien/Seiya


**** Aunque no seas conmigo ****

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Poder regresar a su lado fue la mayor gracia que se me pudo conceder en toda mi existencia, fue sentir en un solo segundo la vida regresando a mi cuerpo, fue saber que podría volver a mirar sus ojos dulces, volver a tocar su piel cálida, volver aspirar la dulzura del perfume de su cabello, fue sentirme de nueva cuenta envuelto por el amor que ella sentía por mi y que me hacía sentir como el hombre más afortunado del universo.

Describir con palabras lo que sentí cuando la volví a ver sería algo prácticamente imposible, me observaba de pie a la distancia, sus ojos destellantes estaban clavados en mi, aguosos y llenos de tormento, sus mejillas carecían del color carmín que tanto me volvía loco, y su boca no formaba la sonrisa tierna que recordaba entre mis sueños, ella apretaba sus labios fuertemente para tratar de contener un sollozo que involuntariamente escapó del profundo de su garganta cuando me arroje a ella para poder tomarla entre mis brazos. Aspiré lo más profundo que pude, cerré mis ojos y dejé que la calidez de su piel hiciera que mi alma entera vibrara tan solo por el contacto, su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar en cuanto mis brazos la rodearon, sus hombros se convulsionaron violentamente mientras el llanto comenzaba a salir de las profundidades de su alma - Perdóname, Perdóname - le repetí una y otra vez a su oído, no sabiendo si mi súplica sería suficiente para alcanzar a reparar todo el dolor que le había ocasionado luego de mi partida a los Estados Unidos de América. Durante ese reencuentro me descubrí llorando también, sintiendo como mi corazón antes muerto empezaba a latir de forma desesperada ante su sola presencia, me sentí mojando su cabello rubio con gruesas lágrimas que desbordaban por mis ojos - Perdóname, Perdóname - suplicaba sin importarme cuantas veces estaría repitiendo la misma palabra. La sentí apretarme por la cintura mientras también me susurraba un "Perdóname" que yo no comprendí en ese momento.

La primera vez que estuvimos solos luego de mi regreso, un silencio extraño nos envolvió, la había llevado a mi departamento para poder estar a solas, para dejar de estar rodeados por las chicas o por factores ajenos que hicieron que mi atención se distrajera, yo solo deseaba tenerla para mi, fundirme en un abrazo profundo y darme el tiempo para poder acariciar su suave cabello, para disfrutarla como antes lo hacía, pero el encuentro no fue como yo lo imagine, todo lo contrario. Ella estaba sentada con la mirada gacha en el extremo de mi sofá, apretaba sus manos fuertemente como si deseara traspasar su piel con sus propias uñas, su cabello caía suelto rozando sus hombros y algunas partes de su rostro, y su boca seguía sellada. Respiré un par de veces, profundo y despacio, tratando de no dejarme caer en la desesperación que esa pequeña distancia me provocaba ¿es que aun no me perdonaba por haberla dejado? clavé mi mirada en ella y trate de estudiar su postura, su lenguaje corporal, pero aunque a veces Serena era transparente como el agua, también podía llegar a ser oscura como una cueva, parpadeaba lentamente, ladeaba su rostro ligeramente cuando descubría que mi mirada estaba en ella, entonces la veía sonrojarse ligeramente y eso me hacía resucitar el amor loco que estaba guardado muy dentro de mi, la amaba, amaba cada una de sus reacciones, cada una de sus pecas esparcidas por su nariz y sus hombros, cada ángulo de su rostro, cada hebra que caía por su cabello, todo en ella era lo más perfecto para mi. Ella era simplemente mi razón de vivir, era mi luz, mi felicidad.

Titubeante me acerque, levanté mi mano para poder acomodar un mechón de cabello que le cubría parte de su rostro y con gran asombro noté como ella daba un pequeño salto al sentir mis dedos sobre su piel, confundido, baje mi mano sobre mi rodilla y al igual que ella clave la mirada en el suelo - Ojala pudiera retroceder el tiempo - susurré con voz suave

La sentí acercarse lentamente para enlazar su mano fría y temblorosa con la mía, soltó unas cuantas lágrimas y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro como hacia cuando recién comenzamos a salir hacía ya casi tres años. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? - pensé - y obtuve la respuesta a mi pregunta tan solo con mirarla detenidamente. Me llevé una enorme sorpresa al verla, la niña despistada de catorce años que me había enamorado de forma instantánea ya no estaba ahí, en su lugar había una mujer, una mujer que durante mi ausencia había cambiado mucho, era mucho más hermosa, sus facciones eran mas afiliadas y delicadas, su piel blanca como la porcelana la hacían ver como si se tratara de una diosa bajada del cielo, sus cuerpo mismo se había transformado, y de solo mirar sus formas femeninas asomar bajo su ropa me hacían desearla mucho más. Me reprendí en cuanto sentí esa clase de deseos, no era que fueran nuevos, siempre habían estado ahí, ocultos en lo más profundo de mi cabeza, solo que siempre los había reprimido debido a su corta edad. Sintiendo que mi ansiedad crecía en cada minuto que pasaba me armé de valor y me separe un poco, ella volvió a clavar la mirada en el suelo como si no deseara enfrentar mi mirada, pero yo ignorante a lo que ocurría dentro de ella, ignoré la señal de incomodidad y tomé su rostro con mis manos, me acerqué lentamente, aspirando su aroma, embriagándome con la textura de sus labios, con la dulzura de su lengua, reclamando lo que yo consideraba mío. Me separé hasta que el aire se extinguió de mis pulmones y yo solo pensaba que la batalla que había librado la debió dejar muy lastimada, por que durante ese intercambio íntimo no la sentí entregarme su alma, todo lo contrario. Pareció resguardarla. La tomé por la cintura y la guié para que se recostara a mi lado, pensando que esperaría pacientemente a que ella regresara por completo a mi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Los guerreros que llegaron de otra galaxia a la Tierra se preparaban para partir, su misión había terminado, su princesa estaba con ellos y su planeta había renacido, ya no había nada que los mantuviera en mi planeta. Los tres poseían una energía fuerte y pura, y aunque eran muy diferentes entre si, estaba unidos por un fuerte lazo de fraternidad. Su princesa poseía mucha energía y al igual que mi Serena poseía bondad.

Uno de los tres era el que llamaba más mi atención, el más joven y el más alto, pero el que claramente poseía más fuerza y poder. Su personalidad parecía estar llena de espontaneidad y arrogancia, sonreía ampliamente mientras abrazaba y se despedía de cada una de las chicas, incluso retiró su mano a razón de broma cuando Haruka se la extendió para despedirse y eso era una clara señal de amistad. Sin embargo toda esa apariencia juguetona desapareció cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Serena, quien era la única que había permanecido callada durante todo el encuentro, me incomodó verlo acercarse con tanta familiaridad a ella, lo vi susurrarle algo al oído, luego rozó su mejilla mientras una sonrisa melancólica asomaba a su rostro. ¿Que papel había jugado él durante mi ausencia? fue la pregunta que se repitió dentro de mi durante esos minutos mientras los veía despedirse alejados de todos. Busqué la mirada de las otras chicas, pero ellas al igual que los acompañantes de él parecían estar dándoles espacio, como si esa despedida fuera algo delicado e importante. Apreté mis puños y estuve a punto de ir a reclamar lo que era mió, pero me detuve en seco cuando la vi arrojarse a sus brazos mientras él la mecía suavemente, rodeando su cintura y derramando finas lágrimas que me hicieron sentir mucho más incomodo.

Se separaron como si hubiera sido algo sumamente difícil, alcance a ver como Serena limpiaba rápidamente de su rostro las lágrimas que lograron escapar de sus ojos y sin decir algo más, bajó la mirada y regreso a mi lado lentamente sin mirar atrás, él la observó de nuevo y como si estuviera intentando no hacer algo indebido, regresó sus pasos hacia su princesa y sus hermanos - Ahora te tocará cuidarla Darién - me dijo antes de que se transformara en una Sailor Star - Si ya se - alcance a responder un tanto molesto por recibir tal recomendación. Nadie deseaba cuidar a Serena más que yo. "Nunca te voy a olvidar Bombón" le dijo en voz alta y ella, apretó sus manos, contuvo sus lágrimas una vez más y susurro por lo bajo un "Yo tampoco" que yo alcance a escuchar y que sin saber por que, me hizo sentir amenazado.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Nunca fui tan ingenuo como para pensar que retomar nuestra relación sería algo fácil. Yo sabía mejor que nadie que recuperar lo que yo mismo había dejado a la deriva sería algo difícil, pero jamás creí que sería algo prácticamente imposible. Mi Serena, mi cabeza de chorlito era otra, era alguien intentando ser alguien más. La veía esforzarse para sacar sonrisas de ese rostro triste que siempre parecía cargar, la sentía rendirse a mis abrazos cuando yo la buscaba y lo que más me dolía era sentirla entregarme besos vacíos, sin significado. ¿Que te sucede? le pregunté tantas veces, pero su respuesta siempre era la misma, se encogía de hombros, medio sonreía y negaba con la cabeza – Necesito tiempo- me decía una y otra vez, haciendo lo imposible por que yo creyera en esa excusa.

Dolido y luego de pensar durante noches en vela la forma en que podría recuperarla, caí en la cuenta de que ya no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Era ella la que tenía que regresar a mi, si es que eso era lo que deseaba.

- Puedes tomarte el tiempo necesario - le dije una tarde en el parque, mi voz apenas salía y la garganta la sentía tan seca que me costaba trabajo tragar saliva. Ella como siempre mantenía la cabeza gacha, tratando de contener algo que la lastimaba, sus manos fueron hasta sus mejillas y limpiaron las lágrimas - Yo estaré esperando el día en que te decidas a volver y ser feliz como antes fuimos - pronuncie de forma dolorosa, no queriendo creer que la estaba dejando ir, que estaba terminando con la historia milenaria que alguna vez no unió tanto . También solte lágrimas cuando la vi levantarse de la banca y depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla mientras la escuchaba decir "Perdóname"

Soportar el dolor de su ausencia fue mucho más difícil que enfrentar la muerte, sabía que ella al igual que yo, sufría a diario la soledad que nuestra separación ocasionó en nuestras vidas. Sabía que recordar lo que había sido nuestro y se había esfumado era sumamente difícil, enfrentar mi vida sin ella era vivir vacío, era esforzarme por no ir a su encuentro y rogarle por que regresara a mi vida, pero yo quería que ella regresara a mi cuando estuviera lista para hablarme con la verdad, por que a pesar de estar separados, nunca dejé de amarla ni un solo día, estaba con ella aunque ella estuviera lejos de mi vida.

El paso del tiempo es lo único inevitable, y así como me había despedido de Serena tiempo atrás en aquella tarde, así me había golpeado la realidad de saber que tenía tres años que yo no sabía nada de ella, se había esfumado de mi vida, sabía por medio de las chicas que ella estudiaba la universidad, que todos los días se le veía esforzarse para recuperar lo que sea que hubiera perdido durante la batalla contra Galaxia, y aunque esas llamadas que intercambiaba con alguna de las scouts me alentaban a seguir esperando, el vació que había en mi vida era imposible de ocupar, solo ella, mi princesa podría hacerlo y en algunos momentos dudaba que ella deseara regresar a mi.

Ella era todo, mi pasado, mi presente y mi muy anhelado futuro, ella era lo que mas quería en todo el mundo, mi pensamiento más profundo, mi camino a la felicidad, era mi salvación, mi esperanza, mi fe, era el rostro de Serena el que llegaba a mi todas las mañanas al despertar, era lo que le hacía falta a mi vida, era lo que mi alma gritaba cada que sentía la ausencia de su alma ¿nunca se habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que significó para mi? Yo era el que más la amaría, el que le daría todo lo que su vida necesitara, era yo quien daría la vida por ella, era quien la resguardaría como a un tesoro precioso…pero nada de eso importaba si ella no regresaba a mi.

Terminó la universidad y se fue a un viaje del que nadie tenía detalles, se fue logrando extinguir su aura, era como su la tierra se la hubiera tragado eso o había dejado el planeta….la sola suposición me destrozaba el alma, pensar en la posibilidad de que ella hubiera ido en su busca me sofocaba fuertemente ¿Y Rini? Recordaba reprochando su falta de sensibilidad para no pensar en la vida que juntos debíamos procrear pero que cada vez parecía un hecho imposible…pero durante los años de duelo olvidé que se trataba de la mujer más pura del universo, que sería capaz de dar todo sin recibir nada a cambio y cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido, cuando creí que la vida tendría que vivirla apartado de ella, Serena apareció frente a mi puerta, con la mirada clavada en el piso, con un semblante tan distinto que me costaba trabajo reconocerla ¿cuántos años habían pasado? Me pregunté mientras la observaba detenida en el umbral - ¿puedo pasar? – y ¿Qué mas podría haber hecho yo? Sino abrirle mi vida de par en par esperando a que ese fuera el regreso de la vida que creía perdida. Sentada en el sofá jugueteando con la agujeta de su blusa se veía imposiblemente más hermosa, ¿era ella la versión de la futura Neo reina Serena? Por que de la niña que me despedí años atrás no quedaba nada

– Me dijiste que cuando me sintiera lista regresara – levantó su mirada azul para encontrarse con la mía que parecía no creer que aquel momento estuviera realmente sucediendo – Lamento que haya tardado tanto – confesó apenada – Tuve que entender muchas cosas antes de poder volver a tu lado

Estaba ahí con la intención de recuperar lo que ambos perdimos, pero antes de eso, también regresó con la voluntad de decirme la verdad que ella había intentado ocultar luego de mi regreso. Y justo como mi corazón lo había sospechado Seiya había sido la clave de todo, ese muchacho despreocupado que yo conocí por una fracción breve de tiempo fue quien me la había robado, ya que ella simplemente se enamoró de el. Le vi sus ojos teñirse de culpa, pero la madurez que había ganado en los últimos años la hizo enfrentarme con la cabeza en alto - Seiya fue quien pacientemente unió los pedazos del corazón roto que tu dejaste cuando decidiste ir a los Estados Unidos -

Serena siempre fue una mujer muy perceptiva, ya que en cuanto arrugue mi frente pudo adivinar que ante aquella confesión lo que primero resultó herido fue mi orgullo - Nunca te falté al respeto - se apresuró a decir - Respete nuestra relación hasta el último momento -

Tuve que ponerme de pie para tomar aire, salí al balcón y respire tan profundo como pude mientras apretaba con fuerza al barandal, analizaba mis sentimientos y sorprendentemente no podía reclamarle nada

- Me tomo mucho tiempo perdonarme - dijo acercándose a mi, tomando temblorosamente mi mano - Soy yo la que debe pedirte perdón, te falle cuando dije que serías el único

No era necesario que le preguntara si él la había correspondido, eso fue obvio y perceptible el día que se despidieron, era amor lo que reflejaban sus ojos, era amor lo que él le susurro a sus oídos, era amor lo que el le profeso cuando le dijo "Nunca te olvidaré" ¡Que tonto y ciego había sido!¡todos habían sido parte de la despedida de una pareja que aprendió a quererse, las sailors, sus hermanos, la misma princesa, todos menos yo!

Mi garganta estaba completamente cerrada, no podía decir una sola palabra, tampoco podía moverme, fue ella quien se acercó hasta mi para tomar mi mano - Me dijiste que tomará el tiempo necesario para regresar a ti - hizo una pausa - y si tu aun me quieres aquí estoy - no tuve valor para dejarla ir una vez mas o para terminar de una vez por todas con el futuro que yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, la recibí en mis brazos, con la duda calándome el alma preguntándome si en verdad ella ya lo habría olvidado y en esos minutos de reencuentro en que la tome por la cintura para besarla con fuerza la sentí amarme de nuevo, lo que no sentí o no quise ver en ese momento fue el sacrificio que ella estaba haciendo - Hay un futuro que nos espera - dijo suavemente

Cuando pierdes el corazón de alguien, difícilmente volverá a ser tuyo, el amor, es como una ráfaga de aire tibia, se mueve entre la atmósfera, roza cuerpos, almas, se mantiene firme, pero cuando algo lo atraviesa, una parte de esta ráfaga se disuelve y jamás vuelve a correr de la misma forma. Eso nos sucedió a Serena y a mi, ella intentó por todos los medios volver amarme de la misma forma, me atraía lentamente hacia el centro de su vida, me entregaba sus besos y su cuerpo con tanta devoción que dolía, me dolía verla esforzarse, pero sobre todo me dolía recibir sus caricias en las noches en que hacíamos el amor, pensando en que quizá era el cuerpo de otro el que ella añoraba. Yo provoque todo, yo fui quien la dejó, yo fui quien abrió una brecha en nuestra historia, fui yo quien le dio la oportunidad a alguien más para que descubriera el amor de mi princesa, y ese alguien fue Seiya Kou.

Si amas algo, déjalo ir y por ese amor fue que pocos meses antes de casarnos me di cuenta que jamás podría tenerla de nuevo, jamás volvería a ser mía y así dejando una carta solitaria escribí en tinta negra el fin de la historia entre la princesa de la Luna y el príncipe de la Tierra – Quiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo -

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Aquí ejercitando los dedos y la mente  
Les quiere Renee


End file.
